


Happy Hoelloween

by jongintomyworld



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Halloween, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rutting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongintomyworld/pseuds/jongintomyworld
Summary: The boys think that making Jongin wear a sexy costume to the annual campus halloween party will help him win Hot Boy of the month.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	Happy Hoelloween

**Author's Note:**

> Happy kinktober yall! Not proofread, i’m sorry sometimes i just can’t bear to read over my smut scenes hehe

“Dibs on Iron Man this year,” Chanyeol grins cheekily as he breezes past Jongin and settles comfortably on the bed. “Wanna come as Pepper?”

Jongin snorts. “Do I look like i own a blonde wig?” He slams the door shut and slides back into his desk, glasses perched neatly on top of his nose. Chanyeol runs his fingers through fluffy pink locks as he scrolls through his Insta feed. “Kay, Black Widow then?”

Jongin’s eyebrows pinch together in annoyance as he turns towards the male in question. “And run the risk of ruining the only pair of leather pants I own? No.”

The cotton candy haired male glances up from his phone, equally annoyed. Jongin meets his glare steadily, “Besides, I don’t wanna come as another Marvel character.”

“Well you sure as hell can’t come as a nerd!” the younger hears, just as pillow comes flying at his head.

Jongin picks up the discarded pillow and hauls it back at the older sulkily. “I’m not a nerd,” he pushes up the bridge of his glasses with a huff. “I just like reading and being alone. Besides, who cares about some stupid Halloween party?”

“Uh, everyone who’s anyone?” Chanyeol turns to his side and goes back to scrolling. “Come on, you can go as like...sexy nurse. I could let you borrow my sister’s outfit?”

Jongin sighs in frustration, ruffling his freshly-dyed ebony locks furiously. “Just let me come as Harry Potter or something.”

Silence fills the room, and Jongin reluctantly turns to meet Chanyeol’s deep frown. “Theme says Hoe-lloween, not Hello-weenie. You think I can just show up with a loser by my side, I’m Iron Man!” he scoffs.

“And what part of your outfit goes with the theme, Mr. can I show you my junk under this metal trunk?”

Chanyeol bursts out into an ugly cackle as he stands up from the bed and stretches, “Dude, who doesn’t love Iron Man? When and not if, I show up in that suit, you better get ready to see those panties drop.”

The brunette rolls his eyes. Typical self-absorbed jock.

“You know what, leave your outfit to me.” The older turns on his heel and pauses behind Jongin on his way to the door.

“I’m placing an order online anyway.” He grapples the younger in a firm headlock and ruffles his hair affectionately. Jongin elbows him in the ribs and the pair end up tussling on the floor for a good minute, jabbing and tickling at each other until the younger concedes.

“Okay you win, now leave me alone.” he pants with a pout. “I’ll find my own costume.”

The older nuzzles his nose into Jongin’s neck one last time before he peels himself off the younger with a cheeky grin.

“Fine. But remember, you gotta look hot!” He ruffles Jongin’s fluffy mop of hair and yanks the door open.

The waxing moon shimmers brightly above the SigMa House. Rhythmic tempo of the muted bass booms loudly from inside, and the party is in full swing by the time the pack arrives. Chanyeol’s stupid metal boots are clunking heavily against the floorboards and some students by the door burst into a fit of laughter when they see Junmyeon guiding the former in by the arm.

“Ah, Chanyeol why did you have to make us look like fucking losers.” The older chastises the younger as he adjusts his toga to reveal more of his  
abs.

Chanyeol’s metal face shield swishes up to reveal his sweaty face. “Me? Have you seen Mr. Toilet Roll back there?”

Phantom of the Opera Jongdae snickers from behind the pair as he holds onto Baekhyun’s stray tails of mummified white cloth.

“Hey, at least I can make people unravel me sexily in the bathroom. You can’t even go to the bathroom!”

Baekhyun struts past them with a mischievous grin on his face as his frat president drags the giant hunk of metal across the packed room.

Jongin walks in last, feeling half awkward like he doesn’t belong there and half nauseous after being woken up mid-nap two hours before to help stuff Chanyeol into his damn suit.

He’s dressed as a poorly groomed Alain Delon because some fool (Baekhyun) thought it would be a good idea for him to reclaim his title as Campus Hot Boy of the month. Not the best idea in theory, but he had all the clothes to make it work so he rolled with it.

By the time he steps foot past the threshold, all eyes are on him. It would have been a far more convincing get-up if he had more wax in his hair—but he wanted absolutely nothing to do with Chanyeol’s obnoxious hairstyling  
skills.

Jongin ducks his head in mild embarrassment, the overwhelming scent of booze and sweat making him feel even worse. A hand reaches out to him and the younger immediately glances up from the floor where his eyes had been trained on. Moonkyu’s kind face comes into view as he smiles at his best friend reassuringly, “You’re here!” The male wraps himself around the younger in a warm embrace.

“Ravi’s over there, come on!”

Jongin’s slightly buzzed on his fourth cup of Mystery Punch as he stands by the beer pong table, best friends Moonkyu and Ravi close by his side.

He watches closely as Moonkyu downs his eighth cup of beer, and hoots excitedly when the said male runs over to them for a reaction, permanent smile plastered on his face. The three huddle into a victory hug and push Moonkyu back out there.

Ravi slides over and sidles up next to him with a smile. “So what have you been up to, Jongin? We hardly see you in the practice room anymore these days.” He takes a sip of the red solo cup in his hand as some rowdy jocks shove past them to watch the next round of Chug Wars.

“This and that. You know I don’t really socialise beyond the guys and you two.”

“Maybe you should start.” Ravi pumps an encouraging fist in the air as he watches his best friend chug the free flow of beer streaming out of the keg. “Moonkyu’s gonna be so wasted after this.” he chuckles, turning back to Jongin. “You know, you should really come to the dance studio more often. The sophomores and juniors really miss watching you.”

Jongin chuckles softly, shaking his head. “You know I practice just fine in my apartment.”

“Yeah but remember how I told you we did a whole studio makeover after they got the new sound system installed?” he takes another sip of his drink and points to Jongin with a smile. “I think you’ll really like it. Besides, we got a pretty cute batch of freshmen who might catch your eye.”

The younger shrugs noncommittally. “Maybe.”

The pair whip around towards the commotion when a thunderous applause erupts just as Moonkyu’s opponent chokes on his beer and ends up on the floor in defeat. Moonkyu jumps up from his seat in excitement and gets mauled instantly by a crowd of overenthusiastic frat boys.

The older brunette pulls a cigarette out of his pocket and lights it up, offering the first puff to his best friend who declines.

“You’re really on a detox cleanse, huh?” Ravi nods his head approvingly. “I feel bad for offering now.”

“You know how my dad felt about my smoking habits.” Jongin smiles sadly and the older mirrors him.

A comforting hand clasps his shoulder firmly. “Your father would be proud.”

“Yeah,” he looks into his cup grimly before downing the rest of its contents. “Guess I might just go back to practicing in the studio after  
all.”

Moonkyu pops up in front of them with a casual smile, redness high on his cheeks. “What did I miss?” He slurs, wrapping his arms around the two for a group hug which lasts for a while, before Jongin is yanked away by the collar of his jacket.

“Not me catching you lacking—you’re here to get pissed drunk!” Baekhyun drags him over and sits him down by the kegs before fixing a drinking hat onto his head. Confusion clouds his train of thought, before he suddenly realises what Baekhyun has gotten him into.

Jongin curses mentally when he glances up at his opponent and meets Chanyeol’s fiery gaze under his stupid illuminated helmet.

“Players ready, 3...2...1...CHUG!!!!”

Throat parched from all that booze, Jongin ducks away in search of water. He stumbles into the kitchen and spots an oddly familiar figure leaning by the fridge. The male‘s smooth, alabaster skin gleams tantalisingly even underneath the dim lights, stark contrast to the dark gray suit he dons. Soft blonde hair is gelled back into a neat coif and Jongin doesn’t think he’s ever seen anyone as pristine as this handsome stranger before him. His whole Alain Delon get up is put to absolute shame in comparison to this.

The male abruptly turns and catches his gaze before Jongin can even look away. He blinks slowly, processing the situation.

Jongin is in awe of the sculptured jawline, alluring set of eyebrows framed above gentle eyes and a chiselled nose bridge that looks as if it had been carved by Rodin himself.

The male in question stares back, quiet and contemplative as he takes a tentative step forward, soft eyes filled with concern.

“Are you okay?” Jongin admires his broad shoulders and tapered waist which seem even more prominent the closer he gets.

“Oh,” He scoffs lightly as he grabs a cup and runs it under the tap. “Yeah sorry, just a little buzzed.”

It’s quiet at length as Jongin gulps down the entire cup in a single breath. He lowers the cup out of his view and smiles softly when he realises the stranger hasn’t moved an inch. Jongin isn’t usually one to talk to strangers; being the natural introvert he is, but the alcohol makes him a little more loose lipped than usual and the tall blonde in front of him is too attractive to ignore.

“I like the costume by the way. James Bond?” he asks as he leans over to refill his cup.

The tips of the blonde’s mouth curl up in mild amusement. “Try again.” He starts, voice quiet as he moves to stand right in front of the brunette.

He takes his time to rake his eyes from the top of the blonde’s head down to his polished shoes. “Bruce Wayne?” he guesses.

The younger chuckles quietly, stuffing his hands into his pockets with a small smile gracing his handsome face. “I’m Bugsy from Kingsman.”

Jongin rolls his eyes fondly. “Could’ve brought an umbrella with you to make it more convincing.” He drains another cup of water and throws the empty cup into a nearby bin.

“And what about your outfit?”

Jongin turns around sharply, slightly teetering on his feet from the alcohol still flowing through his system. “Mm, guess?”

The stranger raises a curious brow. “Brad Pitt?”

Shaking his head, Jongin’s fingers work to undo the second button of his dress shirt. “Maybe you’ll recognise me with a button off.”

The blonde male squints at his chest skeptically, gaze trailing down subtly and lingering on the smooth tanned ridges of defined abs. His tongue briefly darts out to moisten his dry lips. He slowly shakes his head.

“No?” The brunette scoffs in amusement, hands hovering over the next button. “How about another button?”

Lips tugging into a sheepish smile, the blonde male shrugs. “Young Leonardo Dicaprio?

Jongin laughs as he stuffs his hands into the pockets of his loose slacks. “Nice try but no.” He gestures down his body. “I’m Alain Delon.”

Defined set of eyebrows pinch together as confusion paints across the younger’s face. “I don’t even know who that is.”

The brunette leans against the counter, amusement laced in his voice. “A famous sex symbol from the 60s. Guess you’re not much of a film buff are you?”

“No, not really. I prefer looking at pieces of art.” The blonde circles the rim of his cup absently and Jongin’s gaze follows the movement.

“Well I sure enjoy looking at one right now.” His dark eyes are hooded, smouldering. Jongin’s thoughts are barely coherent but he definitely knows what he wants and when he wants it.

“So do I.” The handsome stranger smirks— taking a calculated step closer towards the older. “I’m Sehun.”

There’s a slight shift in the air between them as Sehun runs a finger down the line of the brunette’s exposed chest and the latter decides to close the distance.

“Jongin.”

Sehun ends up pressed against the sink as Jongin locks the bathroom door behind them. His framed glasses bump against Jongin’s nose as he pulls the older down by the neck. Jongin licks into Sehun’s warm, inviting mouth—breath distinctly smelling of cheap beer.

Snatching off the younger’s glasses, Jongin tosses it over his shoulder and deepens the kiss.

Warm hands cup onto Sehun’s jaw and suckles harshly on his lower lip. The younger’s hands are busy rubbing Jongin’s hardening cock through his slacks. The brunette goes pliant on a particular upstroke and curses under his breath as he unbuckles Sehun’s pants to shove a hand down.

Sehun’s breath hitches as Jongin’s sloppy kisses trail from his lips down to his jaw and finally reaching the column of his neck. The older sucks hard enough to form a purple bruise and fondles the younger’s foreskin at the same time, causing his hips to buck into the warm touch.

“Jongin,” he moans out when the older circles the tip of his shaft and strokes downwards. Sehun cants his hips closer towards the brunette’s clothed cock, and rolls his body forward.

Jongin hums appreciatively when he anchors a leg in between Sehun’s and the blonde starts rutting against it. He strokes faster, in tempo with the younger’s ruts. Sehun throws his head back in ecstasy as he rubs himself against the muscular thigh, fast and hard.

His hands make quick work of the older’s pants and whips out his hard shaft. Taking it into both hands, he strokes upwards excruciatingly slow. His fingers catch onto the older’s balls when he strokes back down, and he gently fondles with the sacks. Jongin groans in content.

The older shifts closer to rub his hard cock against Sehun’s. Jongin yanks the younger’s pants down and takes both their cocks in his hand. Sehun rolls his hips upwards into the circled hand as Jongin strokes them to completion. Sehun is so high strung he doesn’t even register Jongin’s words that are whispered to him, “Come for me.”

The blonde comes first, throwing his head back as he ejaculates—ropes of white painting across Jongin’s abs. Sehun’s hips continue to move on their own, riding out the orgasm and Jongin bursts his load just watching him. Hips jerking, the brunette buries his face into the younger’s neck as he comes.

Jongin weakly hooks his arms under Sehun’s legs and heaves him up onto the sink counter.

“I can tell you’re a dancer from the way your hips move.” Jongin pants softly into the crook of the younger’s neck, still catching his breath.

Sehun clears his throat, voice slightly hoarse. “I’m a dance major.”

The older pulls away, reaching behind the younger to turn on the tap. “Oh? So am I.” He washes off the warm remnants of come before grabbing a few layers of toilet paper to wipe down Sehun’s body.

“I know, the Juniors talk about you all the time.” The blonde leans back against the mirror and cards a hand through Jongin’s messy brown locks.

Mildly surprised, the older looks up at him inquisitively. “You know me?”

Sehun hums vaguely. “No, but I want to.” Jongin smirks as he tries to read Sehun’s stoic expression.

“I have a dance recital next weekend,” the younger starts, eyes focused on his fingers tousling the older’s hair. “wanna come and watch?”

Jongin completely sobers up at the question.

Leaning down to rest his palms against the counter, he effectively cages the younger between his arms. He looks at Sehun with a soft smile, dimple sinking into glowing tanned skin. “I’ll save it in my calendar if you give me your number.”

Sehun gazes deeply into glossy brown eyes before promptly wrapping his arms  
around broad shoulders. “I’d give you my number regardless.” He pulls the older in for a slow smooch, warm bruised lips massaging gently against one another.

The door swings open and the pair pull away abruptly to stare at the intruder holding a metal chopstick in his hand. Baekhyun stands there gawking. He blinks quickly between the two of them—as if making sure he’s seeing what he’s seeing.

“Damn Jongin, I knew you had it in you but this? At a party! With the Campus’ Hot New Face? I’m kinda proud you got some head with the costume that I made you w—“

Jongin exhales a deep sigh and rolls his eyes. “Bathroom’s occupied by the way, if the locked door was any indication.” He moves to cover Sehun’s body from prying eyes as the younger calmly pulls up his pants.

“What’s taking you so long to bust open a god damn door—” Chanyeol slurs as he shoves Baekhyun out of the way. He glances up at the pair and breaks into a boyish grin, eyes hazy and unfocused. “Hey! Can you guys get me out of this suit, I think I’m about to piss my pants.”


End file.
